A Last Confession
by Harky21
Summary: First Story: (Day 3 Zutara Month 2014) Katara receives his letters, but never replies. She keeps them hidden. This is now being added to and is my collection of Zutara Month fics.
1. A Final Confession

**This story was inspired by yumedarling's amazing art piece on tumblr for Day 1: Hidden. My idea for it just happened to go with Day 3: Confession. This is my first ever post and fanfic. Hope it's ok. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

The box was hidden where no one could find it, beneath the floor board where the drape from the window pooled. The sleek, dark wood held all of the letters she never sent. The ones filled with the happening of her days, her hopes of what was to come, and the words of love she wanted so desperately to tell him, but never could.

He wrote her every week telling her his insecurities and dreams. Always imploring her to reply. She never did. He could never understand why. He only heard of her when Sokka came on diplomatic business or Aang came to see how he was fairing. It was tearing him apart. He had waited so long to hear from her, to see her. Every day as his servant shook her head to say no, his heart drooped a little lower in his chest.

His final letter said he could wait no longer. The officials were pressuring him to wed and he could only wait another month more for her reply to his proposal. If he did not hear back he would have to give up.

Her last letter, placed on top of all of the others unsent, told him that it was ok. He needed to give her up, marry Mai, have a family, rule the nation fairly and justly, and move on. She loved him, but they simply could not be.

The box remained in its spot, hidden for years collecting dust. Life continued. She married Aang, whom she loved dearly. Had three wonderful children and helped to heal the world still scarred by war. They saw all their friends regularly, including a certain royal who made no indication anything had ever been amiss. All while the letters sat unopened until one day a curious child noticed the loose board under the drape and pried it up. There sat a dark wooden box holding reminiscences of a time passed.

"Mother, what are these?" the boy inquired when she entered the room. A hint of sadness entered her eyes as memories rose to the surface of her consciousness.

"Memories, my son. Memories never shared and words never said. No more and no less," she replied softly. Bumi replaced the letters, all of which he noticed had Uncle Zuko's name on them, back in their box.

Many years had passed before he spoke of the incident. By then Katara was old and frail. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai. They had all gone before her and she was near joining them. But one of her oldest friends, the firelord, was still alive and strong enough to travel. He took up vigil at her bed side. Talking with her of past adventures while she was awake and watching her lovingly as she slept. One night, while studying her soft features he asked to no one in particular, "Why? Why did you never reply?"

"But she did," Bumi whispered from behind him holding two cups of tea. The Fire Lord turned to him. His confused eyes followed the man as he placed the tea down, crossed the room, and bent down to pry a floor board up. From within, he pulled up a box. Bumi handed the box to the Fire Lord and said, "I found this box of letters once as a child and I asked mom what it was and she said that they were memories never shared and words never said. They are all addressed to you." With that the general left the room.

Zuko stared intently at the wooden box in his lap. Should he open it? Should he read the letters? Did he have any right to?

"Read them, Zuko," Katara said breathily. "They are for you, but please understand that I do not regret any choice I made." She closed her eyes again, breaths becoming soft with sleep. Katara was fading. Her family filtered in and out all checking on her. He simply sat there with the box. Finally, he went back to his own room and opened the first letter. As he continued to read them, old wounds reopened that he thought had healed long ago. Wounds of loneliness and longing. Then he reached it. The last of the hidden letters. The one that replied to his last plead for a response sent so many years ago. The letter that held her final confession. It sent tears streaming down his worn cheeks.

She had loved him as he had her. And all these years he had thought she had felt nothing. As he reflected, he realized she was right that they had to stay where they were needed. He in the Fire Nation and she traveling with Aang until they started their family. He, like her, had no regrets. He had loved Mai and his children. They had lived happily. He never regretted giving up on Katara. But the small sting of what might have been still haunted a small corner of his mind. With that he closed the letter, placed it back in the box, and stood. He returned to Katara's room where she slept. Bumi was keeping vigil. When he saw the fire bender in the doorway he rose and left silently, passing the royal as he looked on at the sleeping water bender. Zuko stepped quietly towards her bed. He knelt and kissed her softly on the lips then rose, satisfied with this final act, and silently closed the door behind him.


	2. Unbearable

**This is the Fic for Zutara Month Day 5: Sadness. There is no day 4 because I put up a drawing on Tumblr. And thank you to SoapDuck for reviewing! You all should also check out her Zutara Month contributions in They Said It Ended! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA or the characters**

* * *

He sits staring out across the city expressionless. His body looks to be of stone, unmoving even when she walked up behind him. She was a healer. She was supposed to ease pain, but this was one pain she was not able to heal. The pain of the heart. It was unbearable.

It had been five years since it happened. It tortured everyone to lose such a close friend and mentor, but for Zuko it was the hardest. The man was a father to him. Iroh's death shadowed his face for months and sucked almost all remnants of life out of him. Katara knew that he had only kept going because of the duty he held as Fire Lord. As much as she tried to help her husband, some pains can only heal with time, and even then some only transform to a dull ache carried in the chest. He eventually began to regain a semblance of his past energy and took more joy in life again. He only became stone on the anniversary of the day it happened, when they take the now annual pilgrimage to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se.

She kneels down beside him, under the tree that grows over his cousin and uncle's graves, waiting for him to tell her what he needs, what she can do.

"I'm scared, Katara," he quietly whispers. "His features are getting fuzzier and his smell fainter. Sometimes I think I might even be starting to forget his voice even though it is what I hear whenever my conscious speaks. He is slowly fading from the world more and more each day like he was never here and I am so scared I will forget him."

Tears start to roll down his cheeks. He features becoming tortured as he recalled the man who helped save him from his inner demons. Katara took his face in her hands and gently pulled his eyes towards hers.

"You will never forget him, Zuko. None of us will. He lived a good, long life and you were his pride and joy."

"I know. That's why I am terrified that I might fall off the path, go the wrong direction, become lost. He always kept lead me straight even when I couldn't see the way."

"You said that he is the voice of your conscious, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then he will still never let you go down the wrong path. And if you ever start to veer, I am here to set you straight again. You are a good man, Zuko. You are strong. You rule wisely. You have overcome so many challenges. And for all these things and so many more, he loved you and your people love you. I love you." And with that she pulled him close, kissed the tears from his eyes and sat down next to him.

The sky soon began to fade into the deep, blue robe of night while the two benders gazed out across the walled city. The wind gently whispered through the trees. Zuko sat remembering almost certain he could hear Iroh's voice on the wind singing a familiar tune of falling leaves and brave soldier boys.


	3. The Calm of the Morning

**Addition for Zutara Month. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

**Day 6: Quiet**

It was the quiet that caused Toph to first notice the racing hearts of the two benders. Each time that they encountered each other as they went about their days at the Western Temple there would be a pause, a skipped beat, that signaled to her. She found this quite amusing. Outwardly they still bickered and Katara avoided Zuko like the plague, but when they unexpectedly came across one another and, Toph assumed, their eyes locked, the silence told all.

After a few weeks of this, Toph could take no more. She wondered when they would realize it themselves. That their hearts raced for each other. Being the trickster she was, Toph decided to take things into her own hands.

"Katara, could you meet me tomorrow morning a little after sun rise, by the fountain? I want to show you something." Katara turned toward her from the cooking. "Sure, Toph. But isn't that just a bit early for you?"

"Usually yes, but it's very important and I need to talk with you," she replied. Katara just muttered ok and that she would be up. Her plan was now set. Sparky always meditated in the morning by the fountain, so he was already taken care of. All she had to do was… persuade them a little.

When day broke, fog clung to the buildings softening corners and consuming early morning rays trying to break through. Not even the birds had come out yet. Toph woke to see if the two oblivious benders could get a clue.

Zuko came out first. He always began his day with meditation. He sat, legs crossed, on the edge of the fountain and began his breathing exercises. As he started to inhale he heard a voice. "Toph? Is that you? It's so foggy this morning. Maybe I should bend some of the moister out of the air." He froze. Toph could feel his heart beat increase. Here it was. Her chance.

Toph shifted the earth under Katara's feet and threw her forward onto the unsuspecting fire bender who toppled backward. It took Katara a moment, but when she realized the well muscled prince beneath her she scrambled to get up.

"What just happened? Zuko? What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet Toph," Katara said in an irritated tone.

"I am _always_ here at this time," he said as he righted himself. "It's when I meditate. And since when does Toph get up this early?"

"That's what I thought when she asked me to meet her. She said there was something important she needed to talk to me about, but she is probably still sleeping." After stating this, Katara noticed how close Zuko was. She could feel the warmth radiate from his skin in the cool air that surrounded them. She was so close, and she had an odd feeling that she wanted to be closer.

"I'm guessing she is still asleep too." He looked over at her, catching her eyes. Were they always that bright? He blushed and turned away realizing her proximity. "So, um, do you need help with making breakfast or something? If not I can just go back to meditating." 'And you can go back to pretending I am not here' he added in his mind. She had made it blatantly obvious that she did not want him around. He wasn't even really sure why he offered.

"Uh, well, yeah, sure. I guess," Katara stumbled over the words. She wasn't sure about this. It felt like she was easing up on him, but she wasn't quite ready for him to leave. The two masters then turned to go toward the cooking area in an awkward, quiet companionship. The development wasn't quite as far as Toph had wanted, but it would do… for now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was that. wasn't too sure about it, but hey I tried. I would appreciate if anyone reading has any type of feedback. Shout out to SoapDuck who has made my week so far! And remember- Stay Awesome!**


	4. Too Deep

**Zutara Month Day 7: Melt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

They were sitting on the steps of the beach house. Everyone else had gone into town to scavenge some supplies together for dinner. They had been sitting there silently until Katara spoke.

"How did it happen?"

"What?"

"Your scar."

"You don't want to know."

"I do want to know."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, Zuko, I do."

"It's not important." He turned away from her.

"It is important! I want to know. What if I can help you?" Katara almost yelled with a note of exasperation in her voice.

He stood, turned fully to her and erupted. "No, Katara. You do not want to know! You do _not want_ to know what it is like to have your own father challenge you to an Agni Kai. You do _not want_ to know how it feels to stare up, petrified, as a fire blast comes toward you. You do _not want_ to know the deep sting of humiliation as your nation watches your disgrace. And you most certainly do _not want_ to know the feeling of your skin _melting _off your face and the pain during the months of recovery when the burn feels like it is on fire! So no, Katara, you do _not want _to know and not you or your bending, or anything else can help either!"

She leaned back, her eyes locked with his while he drew quick, ragged breaths. He slowly shook his head and turned his face away. "Sorry, I need to go." He turned and began to walk away toward the beach. He had not gone far when he felt a pair of lithe arms encircle around his waist and the weight of a body leaning on his back.

"Yes, Zuko, I do want to know. I _want _to know because I want to understand. I _want_ to know because it is a part of who you are. I _want_ to know because it made you stronger. I _want_ to know because I know how deep scars really are."

Zuko did not reply. He stood there with her arms around him unmoving for what seemed to be an eternity and she just simply held on.

He finally turned around and she looked up at him without relinquishing her hold. The look in his eyes had softened considerably. They were remorseful, filled with age beyond their years. He silently shook his head, unfolded her arms, and turned back toward the beach. She watched his back until he was a mere speck by the water, wishing for his scars to heal.

* * *

**A/N: Almost caught up! Just one more. I hope that you are enjoying reading. Once again, to the magnificent SoapDuck thank you. And everyone remember, Stay Awesome (because you are) ;)**


	5. Bring Me Back

**Zutara Month! This is a slight song-fic. I got some inspiration from He is We's "Our July in the Rain." Also, I did a double perspective. It is first from Katara's and then from Zuko's.**

**Day 8: Storm**

It was painful. The images kept coming back and playing endlessly in my head. It was unfortunate that I could find no reprieve from them. That's the funny thing about the mind. Even when people say you are out of it you aren't. I was stuck. Talking took too much energy, eating was hard, sleeping was even harder. It all started with holding your hand in the rain. At first it was just a drizzle, dripping slowly around us, but it soon became a storm.

That day still pains me. Everything had seemed so perfect then. Being next to you was bliss itself. That day had been a month since we first kissed. It was the first time I had ever been kissed, I don't know if it was yours, but I do know that sparks flew and the world became more vivid and vibrant than I had ever seen it before, heaven in itself.

A week before that storm had been the first time we consummated our love. Your hands felt like fire, your breath was steam, and you smelled of spice and honey. Your heat over took all of the ice in my body and melted me inside and out. Waking next to you that morning made me wonder if it could get better than this. I had concluded that it couldn't. But soon after that, you grew distant. I didn't know why. Had I done something wrong? Why won't you tell me if I did something wrong? Can't you see that I love you? Do you not love me?

That day in the rain you held my hand. We walked and you brought me to the teashop where we met. You looked into my eyes. I looked back into yours and no matter how cliché it sounds I was lost in the deepness of them, but you were so far away. You slipped your hand from mine and smiled ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore, Katara. I wish you happiness." And then you kissed me gently and turned and walked away. I stood there in the rain. It began to come down harder and I heard the rumble of thunder. I was paralyzed. You gave me no chance to reply, so I ran. I ran trying to catch you, but the mud of the street caught me and pulled me down to earth. I lay in the rain crying.

As time distanced me from that day I thought I was starting to get over you, but then I saw you on the street yesterday. I know you saw me because for a fraction of an instant our eyes met. It brought me right back. I almost ran to you, but instead I turned and walked away with the memories that still haunt me.

-/-

You haven't been eating or, from the looks of it, sleeping. I know I left you, but I never truly have. I watch you from the shadows of the streets making sure you get home at night. Trust me, I remember the first time I kissed you. I could tell it was your first because you blushed so furiously it rivaled the color of a fire ferret. I can still taste the watery sweetness of your lips on mine. I was so happy.

I remember the first time I made love to you. You were so shy and your hair cascaded around you creating a halo. I thought I had caught an angle. Your skin flushed, your scent that of the sweet water your lips tasted of. Holding you in my arms watching you sleep that night, I don't even have to words to express how heavenly that was, but then in that moment I became scared. You scared me. Your closeness terrified me. What if I hurt you? I have too much in my past that can come back to haunt me and harm you, the person I hold so dearly, in the process. I could never let that happen. I was petrified by the thought, so I distanced myself slowly over the next week, and finally decided that I needed to let you go. It tore me inside, but I didn't know how else to keep you safe from my demons.

That day in the rain, when I let go of your hand, I wish I could go back. I wish I could ease the pain in your eyes. Your beautiful, trusting blue eyes. Our last kiss cracked my heart and when I turned away it shattered. I heard you run after me and the splash when you fell, but I did not turn. If I did I knew my conviction would be broken and I would not be able to leave. If I had would you have been able to see my tears? Or would the rain have masked them perfectly? As I walked the thunder reminded me of my own turmoil inside.

After I left that day, I still shadowed you. You would go back to the teashop and sit there not touching the tea, but staring at the wall until closing. Then you started going out with Suki and Toph again. You were healing. I even saw you smile. But I miss stepped. You saw me in the market. Our eyes met, you turned away, and never came back. You don't know this, but even now I still watch from the shadows. I watch as you crumble and then build yourself back up putting on a brave face for everyone. You are so strong, but so weak at the same time. Maybe I should have trusted you to protect yourself, but the chance was too much for me. So I watch as you march on wishing that I could go back to that day in the rain if only to tell you the love you are to me.

* * *

**A/N: So I tried a new style. Let me know what you think! Thank you again to SoapDuck! If anyone is reading this a review would be appreciated, or if you just want to talk PM me! Hearing from people really makes my day!**


	6. Fighting

**Zutara Day 9: Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

"Katara! Stop! What have you been doing to yourself lately?!" Zuko's voice rang around the now abandoned tea-shop as he rushed over when she stumbled. It was dusk and the last patron had finally filtered out. It had taken Zuko all of his control, or what very little of it he had, to not yell at her earlier. She looked like she had been about to fall over the entire day. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she stumbled more than once. Something was wrong, but when he tried to help or get her to rest she would just scoff at him and continue on. Was she not sleeping again? Was she training too hard? It had been going for days at this point. His sudden outburst had been caused by a chair sliding from her unsure hands as she tried to lift it onto the table. It clattered to the floor narrowly missing her eye.

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Please pray tell exactly what I am doing to hurt myself? The chair slipped. You should be thankful that I come and help at the shop since Sashi got a new job," she mumbled. Now he was positive that something was wrong. She never spoke that softly to him.

"Have you been sleeping? How much have you been practicing lately? I see you stumble into the shop everyday dead on your feet. You can't keep going like this. Whatever it is that is making you this way has to stop before you hurt yourself," Zuko said in a slightly more controlled tone, but the tension still hung from his every word.

"There is nothing wrong, Zuko. Leave me be!" Her voice rose this time and her eyes were like daggers held to his throat, daring him to make another move.

"Sure, nothing is wrong. Just like last time when you collapsed from exhaustion when we were walking back to Uncle's house. You got angry at me then too. You started a fight with me because I asked if you wanted to rest! Is that what you are going to do again? Hmm, Katara? You keep punishing yourself for some reason! What could you have possibly done that warrants self deprivation?!" Zuko's voice thundered. Katara visibly flinched, but just turned away and continued to wipe down tables. "If you just tell me I can try to help, but if you steep in your own anguish there is nothing I, nor anyone else, can do. So, please, don't fight me. Talk to me," he softly added in a pained whisper.

Katara dropped the rag and began to shake. "I haven't been punishing myself! I just can't sleep!" she shouted. "Don't you ever remember, Zuko?" Her voice hitched in her throat. "Don't you remember what you saw during the war? It keeps me up at night. The bodies. The people I couldn't help. The scars I couldn't heal. They should have stopped by now. It's over, but I still can't sleep," she sobbed out the last line.

Zuko looked at Katara for a second before he stepped forward and slowly folded her into his arms. "Of course I remember," he whispered in to her feather soft hair. "The war is all we have ever known and this peace is uneasy. It's understandable. I lie awake at night sometimes wondering what would have happened if we didn't make it. We all do. But that's in the past. We fought, we survived, and now we have to pick up the pieces and live."

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to keep fighting," she whispered into his chest.

"I know you are," he softly replied, swaying gently with here in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So not to sure about that one. It was really hard for me to write, but I didn't want to get farther behind on prompts, especially since I am traveling this weekend and will most likely not be able to write too much .**

**Once again special shout out to SoapDuck and to everyone who has followed the story! It really does make my day, and reviews make my day even more! I would love to hear what you think.**


	7. From the Shadows

**Zutara Week Day 10 prompt: Legend**

**A/N: Sorry for the inaction this past week. I went to a conference and I was having a hard time getting this piece to shape up the way I was hoping. But here it is. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

They walked through the ruins, hand in hand, slowly picking their way through the rubble of toppled stones and pottery fragments. "Will you tell me where we are going yet, Zuko? I thought this place was booby trapped."

"I told you, Katara, you will see when we get there, and this isn't the ruins of the Sun Warrior capital Aang and I went to. Did you not notice how close to the palace we are? The Sun Warriors had numerous towns and cities before their empire went into declined," Zuko said as he hopped over a toppled column.

They were almost to the mosaic. He had been waiting for the right moment to bring Katara here. The three year anniversary of the war's end seemed appropriate. So much had changed since then. He ruled a country; she was an ambassador and continued to travel the world. She was still extremely close to Aang, but they had drifted apart over the years as Zuko had grown closer. Stealing moments together was risky and it was hard to sneak off with her. Zuko would often simply long for her from the shadows where no one could see. Today was different though. He chanced stealing her away, hoping no one would see.

They neared the grove of trees that sheltered the small temple and Zuko stopped. Katara turned and looked at him. "Is this our destination? What's so special about the temple?" Katara asked with an air of curiosity.

Zuko leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It isn't the temple that I want to show you. It's what's inside," and guided her to the grove and through the temple door.

She gasped when she saw the treasure concealed from the world inside. Beyond the door was the largest and most intricate mosaic Katara had ever seen. Almost every color she could imagine was before her. Blood deep reds, shimmering blues, dazzling yellows, brilliant oranges played across the wall creating a story. "What is this place?" she all but whispered.

"A small offering temple. The mosaic tells a legend of the gods and spirits. Do you recognize any of the faces?" he questioned with a small smile.

There were so many figures dancing across the wall, but she realized that many of them were the same two. They were not completely familiar, but perhaps the origins of two spirits she knew all too well. One was dressed in black with blockish, blue, fanged face that had large round eyes. The other was shrouded by a veil and looked as if she were floating.

"They look similar to the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit, but somehow they are different. Not quite the images of how I know them."

"It is them. Those two spirits are very old. They come from a Sun Warrior myth that the people of the Fire Nation tell even today. The first time Uncle told it to me as a boy he brought me to this temple. He said the mosaic could tell the tale better than he ever could," Zuko said in a hushed tone.

"Will you tell it to me? I am unfamiliar with the lore of the Fire Nation."

He nodded then started the same way Iroh had all those years ago.

"Long before our time, humans roamed this earth when it was dominated by the gods and great spirits. A great war amongst the spirits broke out and humans became casualties; vessels in which spirits would hide and use against each other. To protect them, the great lion turtles offered to house them on their backs. It was many years until the war ended and by that point humans had stopped going into the spirit wilds. Time ticked away and it was decided that the human and spirit worlds should be divided. But when they were, five spirits chose to keep a mortal form. Those five spirits were the masters of the elements. Tui and La took the form of koi in order to teach the change of water, Agni took the form of the dragon to teach the power of fire, Drdha took the form of the badgermole to teach the substance of earth, and Deva took the form of the air-bison to teach the freedom of air." As Zuko spoke he pointed out mosaics near the ceiling that showed the elemental spirits shifting into their mortal forms.

"With the division of elements also came the division of lands. This is how the four nations were born. Some spirits, however, wished to remain on the earth and not go to the spirit world. They were scattered across the nations and told to stay. But two spirits, the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit, who were deeply attached to the earth and had no wish to part from it, were separated. The Blue Spirit was to go to the land of ice and water, the Painted Lady to the land of lava and fire. These two spirits, however, were deeply in love and could not bear the thought of being parted.

They pleaded with the great elemental spirits to let them stay together, but the elements refused, their spirit abilities were the most adaptable to where they had been placed. This broke the Painted Ladies heart. She went to the land of lava and fire giving the Blue spirit one last kiss. The Blue Spirit, however would not accept this. He wanted to make it back to his love. On the journey to the land of ice and water when their ship stopped; he hid ashore unseen, for he was a master of stealth.

The stop had been in the land of rock and earth. He knew that the vast ocean lay between him and his love. He wandered for many months along the shore of the earth country, until he spotted a sailor that looked to have come from the land of lava and fire. He stowed away on the ship praying that La would not realize his presence and Tui would not see him from the night sky. Little did he know that Tui could see even when people thought she was sleeping. But Tui did not tell anyone what she saw, for she had taken the Blue Spirit's love to heart. She made sure to bring the spirit safely to the shores of fire so that he could meet his love again. The Blue Spirit, however, never knew this and he continued to hide in the shadows day and night searching for his love.

He finally found her in a small village that lay upon a river. Her face still tear stained from the day they had been separated, but she was strong and had taken to her new position as protector of the village. Still fearing the moon's discovery, the Blue Spirit remained in the shadows quietly helping in any way he could. Whispers of a vigilante started to circulate. The Painted Lady knew there had been someone protecting the weak of her village, but knew not who. Then, one night, she caught his figure from the corner of her eye. The she-spirit could not believe it was him. He had gone so far away from her, yet he was before her now in the deep blue velvet of night.

She ran after him calling his name. The spirit knew he had been seen and slowed down turning to her. When she reached him, he took her in his arms, holding her for the first time in months. From that moment on they were never far from each other, but the Blue Spirit remained shrouded in darkness as to not be caught by the light of the moon. Yet, even in hiding he never stopped helping those who were too weak to help themselves."

Zuko ended with his hand hovering over the image of the Blue Spirit's mask. "These two spirits are considered the protectors of the weak."

Katara stood soaking in the silence, eyes dancing across the wall recapturing the tale just told. Then she turned to him. "Is that why you wear his mask? To protect the weak?"

"Partially. My father hated this legend. He thought the Blue Spirit was cowardly for hiding, but I see his mask as a way to protect the people he cares for."

"Luckily as Fire Lord you don't have to wear a mask to protect those whom you love," Katara glanced up at him.

"But I do have to remain in the shadows to be with one," he whispered, cupping Katara's cheek in his hand, searching her eyes for a hidden answer.

Katara turned from his gaze only to look back and be sucked into his golden orbs. The distance between them closed slowly and their lips found each other. First hesitantly, then finding confidence, the kiss deepened.

When they finally broke apart, heads still touching, Katara whispered, "Our time in the shadows may be done," a soft smile gracing her lips enticing Zuko to kiss them again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this wasn't as good as I was hoping. As you can see this piece was inspired by many different things. One of the main things are the Sun Warriors. Being an archaeologist, I love ancient history and civilizations, so I couldn't resist. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady images that come to my mind are actually related to two Aztec gods. The Blue Spirit reminds me of some of the Tlaloc iconography (he is a rain god). And the Painted Lady reminds me of Chicomecoatl (a very specific image for her done by ladycat17 on deviantart). I am not sure if posting links is acceptable, but if you are interested in the images I used please PM me!**

** I hope that you enjoyed this, and a shout out to the ever fabulous SoapDuck. I would love to hear any feedback, and remember to stay awesome.**


	8. 15 Touches, a Drabble

**15 Touches, a Drabble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA. I just revel in it.**

His touch infuriates. The thought of him being near makes my skin crawl and it is all I can do to not spit in his face as he holds my mother's necklace before me.

His touch brings pain. As we spare his flaming hand grazes my arm leaving a trail of red, angry flesh in its wake. The flash of pain is all the drive I need to knock him out with one lash of my water whip.

His touch softens. He has changed, been put through unknown trials of life. I can see it in the drained look in his eyes. He is no longer the quick tempered youth I knew.

His touch betrays. I was fooled by the softness of his last. I once again feel the pain I thought had ebbed away.

His touch consoles. He has proven himself to me as we stand in the rain. His hand on my shoulder steadies me and when he draws me into his chest I can't help but try to bury my sorrows there.

His touch confuses. The casual brush of fingers against each other as a dish is passed. A small pat on the shoulder. The feel of his eyes when he glances in my direction. It's like he is calling to me, but I am not sure how to reply.

His touch sets my heart a flutter. Soft like a whisper, it takes root and warms me all the way through. I reply to him now. Stolen glances when no one is looking, brushing by each other as we go about the day, small interactions are our correspondence.

His touch makes me long for more. Those small exchanges are soon not enough. His eyes have a hunger in them when he looks at me now. I want more, but how do I tell him?

His touch saddens. We are about to fight his sister. I cling to his hand before we walk into the bending arena. His hand drifts away as he steps out to fight his own blood. I feel hollow.

His touch elates. He is alive! His hand on my tear stained cheek is weak, but his chest rises and falls steadily and his heart still beats. We won this part of the war. Now we must wait to see how everyone else faired.

His touch is sweet. We stand next to each other looking out across the city watching the sun as it slowly sets in the distance. His arm is wrapped around my waist with his hand on my hip. I look up at him hardly believing what we lived through. He looks down, leans in, and slowly closes his lips over mine.

His touch is adventurous. Kissing has become natural and his hands have begun to roam over my body. They tangle into my hair, awaken my body, and hold me close. My own hands start to imitate his.

His touch ignites. It lights a flame in my heart so deep that my limbs start to feel like wax softly melting. And every time I start to melt I fill in the mold that holds me. I melt into his arms, his chest, his very essence.

His touch supports. His hand rests on the small of my back and my arm wraps around his waist. We sustain each other as we both move toward a brighter future and a greater tomorrow.

His touch is all I need.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry stories keep coming up very late. I am working on my thesis right now and school has been pretty hectic. As of now I am planing on continuing these stories even when Zutara month is over. (I may even go back and do the first two days I missed). **

**Thank you to everybody who has been reading these little works. Special thanks to SoapDuck, storyoftheunknownfangirl, and peter pan's horcrux for reviewing! And to everyone else who has favorited/ followed! I want to know what you think, so shoot me a review or PM!**

**And don't forget- stay awesome!**


	9. Remember?

**Prompt: Frozen- Modern AU For Zutara Month 2014!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.**

* * *

She froze. No one was supposed to know where her one refuge was. No one was supposed to know where she hid away from the world and all of its chaos. There was only one person who knew and he couldn't possibly be here. So then how was he there, standing at the frost covered gate of the small park, staring at her intently?

The boy… No, he was no longer a boy, she thought… The young man, huddled into his jacket against the bite of the February wind, walked toward her. "What're you doing out here, Katara? It's freezing. Shouldn't you be home warm in bed?" the young man enquired.

She looked down and away at her feet which were still dangling slightly from the height of the swing she sat on. This park was her sanctuary. She came here when she was happy, when she was sad, when she needed to think. This small park, tucked away in a remote corner of her neighborhood, consoled her. It was the perfect place to contemplate life and the world, even in a foot of snow.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Zuko? Aren't you supposed to be off on some whirl wind adventure right now?" she spat out the bitter words like poison from her mouth. He had left so suddenly.

He took the swing next to hers. "You know I had no choice in the matter," he spoke softly.

"You had the choice to tell me you were leaving a little more in advance instead of on the way to the airport. And you already know why I'm here, so why bother asking?" she muttered harshly still looking at the frozen earth beneath her feet.

He looked at her for a moment and then up at the crystal clear sky; the stars always shone brighter in the cold of winter. He knew why she was there. It was the same reason she always was. The memories.

"Remember when we were kids?" he asked. "We would swing while looking up at the sky imagining we were flying closer and closer to the stars and then when we looked back down the playground had become a tropical jungle or the ruins of Swui-na. It could be anywhere as long as it wasn't here."

She didn't reply to him. Of course Katara remembered. Life wasn't as heavy on her shoulders back then. She wished many times she could go back. Both of their mothers were alive then, her father's face wasn't as worn, Zuko was still by her side. She felt the pressure of tears forming behind her eyes.

"We imagined that Zuko, but then you left," she choked out.

No, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let him see the scars he created when he went. She knew, just as he said, that choice was no factor. Getting into that school was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He no longer had to worry about his father beating him every night, calling him a disgrace to the family name. Or his sister playing mind games trying to convince him that their mother's death was his fault. No, that scholarship was his ticket out and Katara could never blame him for taking the ticket and flying with it. She knew his dreams and who was she to stop him from pursuing them? But it's been three years of her alone, missing him.

The crunch of snow jolted her out of her thoughts as Zuko knelt in front of her. She took a deep breath, trying to steal her nerves, and looked up. His eyes were level with hers and she could see into their golden depths. "I'm sorry, but if I told you before then, I'm not sure I would have been able to leave," he whispered. "I know how much it hurt you, but please, don't shut me out. I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

"Zuko, I didn't know what to do… You moved on and I was here just going through the motions. You left and time froze." She never thought she would admit that, but then again she never actually thought he was coming back to this old rundown neighborhood.

"Would my being here help it thaw?" He was about to take her hand.

She caught her breath. "How could you be here when…"

"Katara!" Sokka's voice burst from the darkness, shaking her from her trance. "What are you doing? It's past midnight."

"I was talking to…" she looked over to Zuko, but he was no longer there. The tears she was trying so hard to keep in broke through the dam holding them there.

Sokka ran to her, taking her up into his protective embrace. "Shh, Katara," Sokka cooed. "It was three years ago today wasn't it? When his plane went down?"

"He said he was coming back. He said we would fly. If he had told me earlier, I could have stopped him, Sokka. Why did he leave?" She cried into her brother's chest.

"It was supposed to be what was best for him. We know what his home life was like. It was his chance to escape. His death was just a cruel twist of fate," he replied in a hushed tone. "Come on let's go home and get you warmed up." He began to pull her away from the now deserted playground. She followed, looking back and swearing for a moment she saw a boy… no, young man… standing by the swings giving her a ghostly smile. The mirage just as soon faded; she saw nothing but a set of swings blowing in the wind and the stars shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everybody! So, I know that they might be slightly ooc, but that's all I had for this. What did you think? I would love to know. **

**Huge thanks to SopaDuck, green-jedi, and peter pan's horcrux for reviewing the last chapter! And another big thanks to new follows and favorites! You all made my day! **

**Remember- Stay awesome ;)**


	10. Candles

**Zutara Month Day 13: Candles**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters**

Brighter, darker, brighter, darker. It was like a heartbeat, a steady pulsing. "Zuko! Stop playing with the candle!" Katara had had enough. She was on edge. Zuko had been lowering the candle until it was almost completely out and then feeding it back to life repeatedly.

"I'm not! I'm breathing! I can't help it if the candle imitates my breath," He said in defense. The thunder of an oncoming storm rolled in the background complimenting his words.

"We both know that you don't _have_ to manipulate the fire! Does water tremble when I breathe?" She retorted as the pitter-patter of rain started above. It was late and tomorrow was the battle. Everyone else had long since gone to sleep, but neither Zuko nor Katara had been able to pull themselves off to their rooms.

"It does when you get angry. You know it's harder to control how your element reacts when thinking about other things."

"What have you been thinking about?" Katara almost whispered. She was tired and tomorrow was judgment day. She knew exactly what he had been thinking about. It's what had been on all of their minds since it became clear Aang had to fight Ozia. She hardly needed the moody fire bender pretending that he had no control over the flicker of a flame with that on the horizon. Zuko still hadn't responded. She turned to look at him. He had his knees drawn up, his head down. It was as if he was trying to hide from the oncoming storm. The flame started to dim and brighten again.

"Don't you ever wonder?" he asked.

"Wonder what?" she whispered as she walked over and sat by him.

"What's going to happen tomorrow, if only some of us come back alive, or none of us, what will become of the world. Don't you wonder?" His inner turmoil seeped through his words.

Of course she wondered. They all did. "Yes, but we can't think about that right now. We have to concentrate on being as prepared as possible and doing our parts. That's all we can do."

He looked up; his gaze meeting hers.

"What if Aang can't put an end to my father? What if I can't defeat Azula? What if it's not enough, Katara? What if we fail? What then?" his worries streamed steadily out like a river between them.

"Zuko, we've all been training for this. All we can do is trust in each other." She took a deep breath. He was simply voicing the fears they all had.

"We're going to fight my sister, Katar. Azula is unpredictable and dangerous. You know this. What if I can't protect you?" His eyes bore into hers.

She didn't reply to this query for time. She hadn't been expecting it. Instead she listened to the growing storm.

Then from the storm's silence she replied. "I can protect myself. When we're in the arena we have to watch out for ourselves. No false steps. I'll be with you the whole way."

He looked out at the rain. "Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, you father. They would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." He sighed and turned back to look her in the eyes. "If only one of us makes it out alive, Katara, it will be you. I promise you that."

"And I can promise you that _both_ of us will make it out alive," she replied. His words were too dark, too heavy. She didn't want to think of the burden either of them would have to carry if only one were to walk away.

A bright flash followed by a cracking of the sky startled them from contemplation. Lighting struck nearby and both could not help but hope it was not a premonition of what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all. So, this one was kinda hard to write. My creative flow has been evading me, but I wanted to try to get something up for you all. I will for sure have the next one up in a day or two! Thanks again to SoapDuck and peter pan's horcrux for reviewing and everyone else who is reading and following. You are the best! Don't forget- stay awesome!**


	11. Crash of Water, Rush of Fire

**Day 14: Dynamic**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters of AtLA. Also, this one is short and kind of poetry-ish. Enjoy**

Our fights have always been dynamic.

When we fight we are change and power personified.

Her water roars and crashes like a wave, glides smoothly and ripples like a drop hitting a smooth surface.

My fire rushes forward, stands its ground, ever persistent and unyielding.

They compliment and evade each other in an ever vibrant circle.

When we fight it's like magma as it reaches the ocean, we react.

One heating, one cooling, both letting off steam.

Creating, adding, forming a new path on which to tread.

When we fight, our steps revolve around each other.

In and out. Backward and forward. Push and pull.

Like Tui and La we are trapped in an eternal dance.

Then it stops.

One over powers or changes too rapidly for the other to follow.

One falls. The other stands.

Then the fallen rises and the dance begins again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I felt this was the best way to represent their "dynamics." If you have comments I would love to know what you have to say! Special thanks go out to peter pan's horcrux and SoapDuck! And another to everyone who has favorited or followed. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget- stay awesome. (Because you are)**


	12. Intangible

**Zutara Day 15: Treasure **

**This is a Zuko Drabble and I don't own AtLA or any associated characters**

I bury my treasure deep inside where no one else can see. My treasure is neither gold nor jewels. Nothing nearly so tangible. They are memories of a time gone by. If I shared my riches with others they would question, "Are you in your right mind?" I would probably reply I wasn't. But then again I haven't been since she left. I only needed to see her and my day was brighter, but now it's just cloud covered.

When the Great War ended she had stayed with me in the Fire Nation for a while. She said she wanted to be sure my wound healed correctly. Maybe that's when it started, my attachment to her, or was it earlier? At this point it probably doesn't matter. I thought she felt the same, but apparently not. I don't know where she went. They say that she went to join Aang, but I see him now and again and he is just as lost as I am. She was just as much his air as she was my fire.

I think she wanted to escape, to find a way out of the chaos, or maybe it was the calm. Many people don't realize this but the calm can be just as maddening as chaos, especially when peace has replaced war. No matter the reason, she isn't here. Her absence has formed an emptiness in me. The emptiness grows and shrinks, but it's always there, a persistent hole where I stow my treasures, the possessions no one else can see.

Small occurrences cause these possessions to take life and new form. A wisp of brown hair seen fleeing around the corner. A glimpse of blue fabric at the end of the hall. The rain as it floats to the earth taking root where it lands, nourishing the dry cracked ground and healing it while opening my wounds once more. Memories dance through my mind warming the pit in me. They're mainly the fleeting daily interactions with her, the moments that nobody notices until they're gone. Eyes meeting while wandering about a room, hands brushing while reaching for the same item, lips softly touching. My treasures fill the void for a small time before it returns and I carry on hoping one day she might return and make it disappear.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is super short and I haven't updated for a while. Spring Break was last week and I had a crunch time before that. I am still trudging on though! I will complete all the prompts before next year! (Hopefully) Big thanks goes to SoapDuck, peter pan's horcrux, and lovediva100 for the reviews. Big thanks also to anyone who followed/favorited. I am absolutely humbled by that. Shoot me a PM if you want to talk about anything (AtLA related or otherwise)!**


	13. At the River's Bend

Day 16: Switch

I've come to this spot more times than I can count. Each time harboring the futile hope I might see her again. This place, this insignificant bush on the bend of a river, was where I first saw that there was more to the dark haired, mocha skinned waterbender than I thought. It's been almost a year since that encounter. But I keep coming back irrationally hoping to catch a glimpse of her skin glistening in the moonlight.

That day has branded itself in my mind. It sneaks into the corners, occupying fleeting thoughts and entering my sleep. Sometimes I can't help but remember. The day was long and I was exhausted. The Avatar and his nameless companions had given me the slip again and we were stuck in the middle of a damned forest without enough light left to keep moving. Looking back, it seems silly. Galloping over the globe chasing him, but I was obsessed.

With my mind preoccupied by the day's events, I had gone down to the river. The water calmed me as I waded in and let it wash away the grime and soreness that stuck to my skin and muscles. The current was slow and steady carving a path to the ocean, never straying from its course. I remember thinking, "If only life's path were like that." Sometimes I still think that. Only after my fingers had begun to resemble Uncles did I pull myself from the water and lay in my shorts on the large river-worn boulder perched at the edge of the stream trying to not think about how if this were the Fire Nation I would be on a beach.

I stayed by the river while the sun continued sinking in the sky and watched the current pull leaves, reeds, and whatever else had been caught in its course, to its final destination. The sun set and the moon rose before I realized I needed to move or Uncle would come after me. That was when I saw her, the girl that traveled with the Avatar. She was approaching from the other side of the rushing water alone almost spirit like.

She began to shed her layers of clothes, stopping only at her bindings before she entered the crystal clear water and began practicing simple forms. Standing here now, I can still see her lithe arms shifting the water, slowly pulling it toward her body, encircling herself, and pushing it away again. I am as entranced by the memory as I was the night I had seen it through the reeds. She was so beautiful. I was a statue, sitting there watching her. Half of me wanting to leap from my hiding place to attack, the other just wanting to watch. My body stayed rooted in my hiding place, so I gave myself the rational that it was night and the moon was out. Water bender's were always stronger at night, so I stayed still, but at some point she realized I was there because she turned and locked her vibrant blue orbs to mine

Her words vibrate in my head as I stare at the now silent water, the scene unfolding before my mind's eye.

"_Why haven't you attacked? It's poor form too hide for so long. Even for a Fire Nation rat," she taunted._

_The slur halted my movement of retreat; instead I stepped out of the reeds that sheltered me on to the opposite bank of the bend, stopping at the water's edge. _

"_Why does it matter, peasant?" I replied taking a defensive stance. I had no intention of fighting her, but if she was going to start something I would be ready._

"_You've been tracking us since we left the South Pole. I know you're after Aang." Her voice was soft, steady. She took her stance. From our few past encounters I recalled she didn't have the best control of her bending, but she was strong. This made me admire her audacity to confront me all the more. _

"_I assume you are speaking of the Avatar, and yes I am tracking him. Which begs the question, why are you here without him or the bumbling oaf to protect you?" She lashed out in the form of a ragged wave, if you could call it that, which I easily evaporated before it hit me. I knew it was poor form to goad her, but if I was able to get the upper hand, or her camp was close enough, the Avatar might just come to me for once._

_Bursting through the steam I sent a volley of fire blasts toward her, not meant to hit, but to break her stance. She twisted away from the heat and sent a whip in my direction. It was well formed in comparison to the wave and had more strength. Twisting away from its tail I glanced up noticing the moon was higher in the sky and appeared almost full. You would think I'd listen to my own advice and not fight a water bender at night. _

_In my rush to avoid the whip, I stepped off the edge of the bank into the river. This didn't escape the girl's attention and, with a speed quicker than I thought possible for a beginning bender, she encased my foot in ice. I shot back with a rush of fire only to knock myself off balance. The next thing I knew I was trapped sitting in a block of ice at the edge of the river._

"_As you can see, I don't need the Avatar or my brother to protect me. And my name isn't peasant. It's Katara." She unwittingly punctuated the anger in her last comment with a bit of ice to my head, effectively knocking me out. When I woke the next morning I was no longer in the river and had been pulled to the bank. I guess she must have felt bad and unfroze me. _

_As I stood up, a spot of blue in the bush caught my eye. It was a ribbon. I approached it and saw that it had been tied there as if to mark the spot. I looked across the bank to where the peasant, no, Katara, had been the night before. No one was there. I untied the ribbon from the bush and went to find my discarded clothes. Once dressed, I took one of the unnecessary tassels from my robe and tore it off, placing it where the blue ribbon had been. As I turned back toward camp, a small smile graced my lips. I wanted to see that girl again._

And I have tried to. For the last year whenever our travels take us by the river's bend I sneak off to the same bush. The first time I came, I expected to see my tassel still there or blown away by the wind, but instead a new blue ribbon was present. That's what started this trading of ribbons. She always left a blue one and I always left a red one. Today appeared to be no different as I looked down at the bush where her newest token hung and smiled. I picked it up and put my own in its place. It seemed, at least for now, we are not meant to meet here, but continue to keep switching places.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody! First, I am very sorry for the mini hiatus that occurred without warning. School happened and my clubs activities have been ramping up as well. And sorry if this fic is a little wonky. I was having a hard time with tenses with Zuko remembering. Please let me know if you find an error! Also let me know what you think! Does anyone have any scenarios they would like to see more of in the future? I am happy to write for you all, so let me know what you would like to see! I am slowly but surely still making my way through the prompts and the next one is vague. Hopefully it will be updated a bit faster.**

**Thanks to peter pan's horcrux and SoapDuck for continuing to support me and anyone who is actually reading this! You all rock. Remember, stay awesome ;)**


End file.
